Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: Dernière partie du triptyque que j'ai imaginé à propos du duo Mike/Connie. Tout ici n'est qu'amour, romantisme ou tendresse...
1. Chapter 1

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ces fanfictions, les retours sont toujours agréables._

 _Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Hazell'd dont toutes les histoires sont une source d'inspiration ainsi que pour les échanges que l'on peut avoir._

 _Concernant cette histoire, pas d'enquête à l'horizon, mon imagination manquant d'originalité. Juste de la romance (je suis désolée mais je suis tellement fan de ce couple...)_

* * *

Quelque part dans l'archipel de Zanzibar…

 _\- Consuela Cutter, cela sonne divinement bien non ?_

Positionné au-dessus de celle qui était depuis 72 heures sa femme, Mike déposait toute une série de tendres baisers sur sa peau nue.

\- _Hum à propos de ça…_

Mike releva la tête pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

\- _Je pensais plutôt garder mon nom. Ton nom est connu et reconnu et je ne veux pas que l'on me considère comme étant « la femme de… »._

Mike ne répondit pas et son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Il s'exprima finalement :

 _\- Tu as raison, à près tout ce n'est pas juste que ce soit les femmes qui doivent abandonner leur nom. Tu as construit ta carrière avec ton nom. Tu as tous les droits de vouloir le garder et d'en être fière._

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lui retournant son baiser, Connie ajouta en riant :

\- _Je ne te savais pas si enclin à défendre le droit des femmes. Mon mari est décidément une perle rare… Hum j'adore pouvoir dire que tu es mon mari._

\- _Ton mari est actuellement l'homme le plus heureux de la terre._

Et Mike reprit l'une de ses activités favorites, laissant une traînée de doux baisers sur le corps de sa compagne. Elle gémit de plaisir, sentant le désir l'envahir une énième fois…

\- _Mike…_ souffla-t-elle, _ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que l'on est en train de faire mais on devrait sortir de ce lit…_ Mike la fit taire d'un exquis baiser. _Je suis sérieuse, Mike. On ne peut pas passer toute notre lune de miel dans ce lit._

\- _Hummm les lunes de miel sont faites pour cela…_ protesta Mike, absolument non disposé à arrêter.

\- _Nous sommes dans un endroit paradisiaque Mike ! Il faut qu'on aille le découvrir !_

\- _Toi et moi dans un lit, c'est ma définition du paradis…_

\- _Oh non Mike, tes flatteries ne suffiront pas cette fois. Et puis cela ferait tellement cliché si dans 9 mois, un petit Cutter pointe le bout de son nez…_

A ces paroles, Mike s'arrêta immédiatement mais un large sourire éclairait son visage.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Rien… Enfin si. Je pensais… Et si dans peu de temps tu arrêtais de prendre la pilule ?_

En entendant son mari prononcer ces paroles, les yeux de Connie se remplirent de larmes de joie, elle balbutia…

\- _Mike, tu es sérieux ?_

\- _Oui. Je me sens prêt à devenir père. Je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je veux dire, on a tout pour rendre notre enfant heureux et notre maison serait parfaite pour l'élever._

Connie irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Ses rêves se concrétisaient : elle avait une carrière professionnelle qui la rendait fière d'elle-même, Mike et elle avaient finalement pris la décision de déménager et de s'acheter une maison. Et plus que toute autre chose, elle avait un mari qu'elle aimait éperdument, qui en retour l'aimait tout autant et qui comme il lui avait dit le jour de sa demande en mariage voulait l'aider à réaliser ses rêves, notamment celui de fonder une famille et d'avoir des enfants.

\- _Je t'aime Michael Cutter. Plus que tout._

L'attirant à elle, Connie l'embrassa profondément.

\- _Et je t'aime Consuela Rubirosa._

Malgré sa volonté de quitter les bras de son mari, Connie s'abandonna une nouvelle fois à lui…


	2. Chapter 2

Mike prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et déclara presque gravement :

\- _Donc à partir de maintenant nous arrêtons la pilule ?_

\- _Nous ?_ S'amusa Connie.

\- _Nous sommes tous les deux responsables de ça. Je veux faire un enfant avec toi Connie. Un enfant qui sera à la fois toi et moi. Enfin, plus toi pour la beauté et moi pour l'intelligence…_

Connie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser tendrement son mari. Elle expira profondément avant de regarder partout autour d'elle et d'ajouter :

\- _Tu es prêt à ce que cette maison soit remplie de cris, de pleurs, de jouets qui trainent partout ?_

\- _Définitivement._

Et Mike, dont les yeux brillaient intensément, serra étroitement Connie dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- _Je veux un petit Michael junior pour l'amener s'entraîner au baseball, l'aider à faire ses devoirs et tout le reste. Ou une petite Michaela…_

Connie s'extirpa de son étreinte pour lui signifier son opinion.

\- _Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que l'on appelle notre enfant Michael junior ?_

Mike éclata de rire devant la mine plus que décidée de sa femme. Lui déposant un baiser sur le front, il ajouta qu'il avait déjà quelques idées de prénoms à proscrire absolument : Carly, Alex, Emily et par-dessus tout Marcus. Connie approuva avant de le rejoindre dans son éclat de rire.

Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur leur lit.

\- _Mike, tu sais que cet enfant ne sera pas conçu aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Je sais… Mais je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais d'essayer…_

* * *

Les jours passaient, se transformaient en semaines et en mois et malgré leurs tentatives, Connie ne tombait toujours pas enceinte. Si dans un premier temps, Connie ne s'en était pas inquiétée outre mesure, sachant pertinemment que son corps avait besoin de se réhabituer, les doutes et craintes commençaient à envahir son esprit. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'au moment Mike se posait également des questions…

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés sur leur canapé, Connie lovée dans les bras de son mari…

\- _Tu veux en parler ?_

Surprise, Connie releva la tête vers Mike, qui poursuivit.

\- _Tu sembles préoccupée depuis quelques jours Connie…_

\- _Mike, je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte…_

Connie se redressa pour lui faire face et sentit les larmes lui remplir les yeux. Lisant le désarroi dans les yeux de sa femme, Mike prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- _Oh Connie…_

\- _Au début je ne m'étais pas inquiétée, je sais bien que parfois il faut attendre quelques temps mais là… Je veux qu'on ait des enfants, Mike. C'est mon rêve depuis longtemps. Je sais que maintenant tu le souhaites aussi. Oh Mike, et si je n'arrive pas à te donner un enfant ?_

La voix de Connie se brisa sur ces dernières paroles et les larmes quittèrent ses yeux dans un flot qui semblait inarrêtable. Mike essuya les larmes des joues de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Connie, Connie._ Il la berçait doucement dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser. _Je suis heureux comme ça, juste toi et moi._ _Tu ne me dois rien. Et ne pense même pas une seule seconde que je te quitterai même si nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Je t'aime Connie, plus que tout au monde._

Après quelques instants de silence à la bercer, Mike reprit.

\- _Je me suis également posé des questions, pas sur toi, mais sur moi. Je suis plus âgé que toi, le problème peut venir de moi… Je sais que c'est ton rêve d'avoir des enfants et si jamais je t'en prive, je le vivrai mal… Peut-être que l'on devrait passer des examens médicaux avant d'envisager tout autre chose… Peut-être aussi que l'on s'inquiète pour un rien…_

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes ainsi, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

Les examens médicaux pratiqués ne révélèrent rien d'anormal, ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, à leur grand soulagement. Ils sortirent du cabinet médical rassurés par les paroles de leur docteur, qui leur avait assuré que la nature pouvait parfois prendre beaucoup plus de temps, qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas se mettre de pression et qu'ils devaient continuer à essayer naturellement, sans y penser plus que de raison. Mike ressentit le besoin de prendre sa femme dans ses bras au beau milieu de la rue et de lui assurer une nouvelle fois combien il l'aimait.

Ils décidèrent inconsciemment de se noyer tous les deux dans le travail afin de sortir de leur esprit cette préoccupation personnelle. Et alors qu'ils travaillaient dans leurs bureaux respectifs un samedi après-midi, Connie fut tirée de son dossier par la vibration de son téléphone portable.

 **Toi + moi dans ton bureau, on n'a jamais essayé si je ne m'abuse…**

Connie sourit en composant sa réponse.

 **Nous sommes trop professionnels pour cela…**

 **Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es plongée en plein travail, rien ne pourrait te distraire…**

 **A part toi ?**

 **J'ai envie de toi Madame Cutter…**

 **Mike !**

 **Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu fronces les sourcils comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant…**

Surprise, Connie releva la tête et soupira lorsqu'elle vit Mike positionné dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- _Tu es incorrigible Michael Cutter. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi…_

Mike entra dans le bureau de sa femme, s'assurant de bien refermer la porte derrière lui et de clore les stores.

\- _Huuum j'en ai bien une petite idée…_

Connie se leva soudainement et croisa les bras, signe visible de son malaise.

\- _Oh non Mike, on ne peut pas…_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, coupée par un baiser de Mike.

\- _Les bureaux sont déserts, tu es incroyablement sexy et tu m'as manqué ces dernières semaines…_

\- _Ce ne sont pas des arguments recevables cher Maître…_

\- _Oh ? Tu veux jouer à cela ?_

\- _Non ! Mike... Et si quelqu'un arrive ? Et si Jack arrive ? Comme il a l'habitude de le faire…_

\- _Argument non fondé, il est à un spectacle de sa petite-fille…_

Les longs baisers de Mike, associés à son propre désir, commençaient à avoir raison de Connie.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa robe rendait la tâche de Mike plus aisée, doublée du fait qu'au fond d'elle, elle en avait au moins tout aussi envie – et besoin – que son mari… Même seuls, ils se firent les plus discrets possible. Et lorsqu'après, se rhabillant, ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, le même sourire d'absolue félicité éclairant leur visage.

\- _Vous êtes incroyablement sexy après l'amour Monsieur Cutter…_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Mike et Connie terminaient leur pause repas dans le bureau de Mike…

\- _Mike, j'ai 5 jours de retard…_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Mes règles… j'aurais dû les avoir il y a plusieurs jours déjà._

Mike resta quelques instants bouche bée avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sourire béatement comprenant le sens des propos de sa femme. Prudente et ne voulant surtout pas leur donner de faux espoirs, Connie lui dit que ça ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire qu'elle était enceinte, que cela ne pouvait simplement être qu'un simple retard, que d'ailleurs ses menstruations pouvaient arriver dans l'après-midi… Mike hocha simplement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, ce fut avec un test de grossesse.

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, Connie se dirigea vers les toilettes alors que Mike faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, Connie sortit et lui tendit le batônnet…


	3. Chapter 3

Mike avait déjà été nerveux au cours de sa vie et à chaque fois cela avait un rapport avec sa femme : son enlèvement, quand il a fait sa demande en mariage, juste avant qu'elle lui dise oui mais cela surpassait tout. Il tenait dans sa main le test de grossesse que sa femme venait d'effectuer et venait d'y lire le résultat.

\- _Tu es sûre que les résultats sont fiables ?_

\- _A 99 %, oui…_

\- _On va devenir parents alors ?_

\- _J'en ai bien l'impression…_

Et Mike prit sa femme dans ses bras, submergé de bonheur.

\- _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Connie éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser profondément.

\- _Je t'aime aussi. Papa…_

Regardant une nouvelle fois le test, Mike remarqua qu'il estimait le nombre de semaines écoulées depuis la conception.

\- _Attends, le test indique 2-3… Cela voudrait dire qu'il y ait une possibilité…_

Connie termina sa phrase.

\- _Que ce bébé ait été conçu au bureau, oui…_

\- _C'est un signe ! Et dire que tu ne voulais pas…_

\- _Mike !_

* * *

Un nouveau rendez-vous chez le gynécologue et les résultats de la prise de sang confirmèrent la bonne nouvelle. Mike et Connie avaient cependant décidé de ne rien annoncer à leurs proches avant d'avoir passé les 3 mois de grossesse, moins par superstition que par peur d'une éventuelle fausse couche, toujours possible à ce stade de la grossesse. Après la famille de Connie et la mère de Mike, Jack serait le suivant à être mis au courant puis enfin le reste des leurs amis et proches collègues.

Allongés dans leur lit, ils imaginaient déjà leur future vie, à trois…

\- _Garçon ou fille ?_

 _\- Hummmm laisse-moi réfléchir… Une petite fille avec tes yeux bleus et tes fossettes si charmantes… Elle serait trop mignonne._

\- _Si elle hérite de ta beauté et de nos deux caractères, cela va vite devenir un problème._

\- _Tu es plutôt pas mal aussi dans le genre, tu sais._ Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Connie embrassa langoureusement son mari. _Si c'est un petit garçon, il sera un vrai tombeur !_

\- _Je lui transmettrai toutes mes techniques de drague…_

\- _Ahahahah j'espère qu'il sera plus rapide à se décider que toi ! Plus de 3 ans avant que tu ne te décides à m'avouer tes sentiments et encore il a fallu que ma vie soit menacée…_

\- _Pffff, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour élaborer savamment une stratégie et m'assurer que tu ne m'échappes plus._

\- _Peu importe, garçon ou fille. Je veux juste un mélange de nous._

\- _Et pour le prénom ? On attend la première échographie ?_

\- _Oui, je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais on ne sait jamais… Par contre, je veux que nous gardions notre choix secret jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde nous donne son avis…_

\- _Cela me convient… Pour la chambre, je viens d'y penser mais nous pourrions utiliser mon bureau, la pièce est assez spacieuse et surtout lumineuse._

\- _Et ton bureau ? Je sais que tu as besoin de ton espace personnel…_

\- _Je pourrais aménager la pièce à côté de notre chambre, c'est certes plus petit mais largement suffisant et elle ne sert à rien pour l'instant._

\- _Je m'imagine bien la chambre, peinte dans des tons clairs avec des animaux en guise de décoration…_

\- _Ou avec des joueurs de baseball…_

\- _Mike !_

\- _Ou avec des animaux…_

Connie se saisit de l'une des mains de son mari et la positionna délicatement sur la peau nue de son ventre.

\- _Je suis impatiente de le sentir bouger en moi et que tu le sentes aussi. Il est si petit pour le moment…_

* * *

Mike et Connie étaient sortis de l'échographie du 3ème mois absolument émerveillés. Pour la première fois ils avaient pu voir leur futur enfant et entendre son cœur battre. Tout au long de l'examen, Mike avait tenu la main de Connie et l'avait plus étroitement serrée lorsque le docteur leur avait révélé le sexe. Le gynécologue avait pointé sur l'écran ce qui permettait d'affirmer que Connie attendait un petit garçon, au grand bonheur des futurs parents. Mike n'avait pu s'empêcher d'embrasser sa femme, les yeux embués. Il était réellement enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un fils. Cela représentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui, lui qui avait souffert et souffrait toujours de l'absence de son père. Mais bientôt cette annonce fit remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs, aussi bien des moments de joie partagés lors des quelques anniversaires ou fêtes de Noël dont il arrivait à se remémorer, que les peurs qu'il avait soigneusement appris à taire depuis ses 10 ans. Il se décida à en parler à sa femme, la seule apte à le comprendre et à l'aider.

\- _Connie, avoir un fils… je dois t'avouer que cela me fait un peu peur._

\- _A cause de ton père ?_

 _\- Oui… Si toi et moi ça ne marche plus ? Que l'on doit se séparer ? Mon père nous a laissé tomber et …_

\- _Mike ! Comment peux-tu penser à cela ? Je t'aime, je t'ai dit oui, « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Tu dis cela maintenant mais…_

\- _Wow, Mike, il est hors de question que l'on ait cette discussion ! Je t'aime. Sincèrement, éperdument, passionnément, je ne sais pas quel terme il faut que j'utilise encore pour que tu comprennes. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais._

\- _Je suis désolé Connie… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, de vous perdre…_

\- _Fais nous confiance Mike…_

Mike put lire toute la sincérité de sa femme dans ses yeux. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser et se fit la promesse d'être toujours là pour son fils, quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie.

Franchir le cap des 3 mois signifiait également l'annoncer à leurs familles respectives et à Jack. Ils avaient profité d'un repas de famille chez les parents de Connie pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et de retour chez eux, Mike n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer l'attitude de sa belle-mère à son égard.

 _\- Je crois que ta mère ne m'a jamais autant apprécié qu'aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Tu exagères Mike… Elle est juste ravie pour nous. Bon ok, elle est ravie qu'on lui donne un nouveau petit-fils. La famille est essentielle pour elle et plus elle est grande, plus elle est heureuse. Elle sait aussi que toutes les familles ne sont pas comme la sienne, elle connait ton histoire._

Connie attrapa une main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre avant d'ajouter :

 _\- Cet enfant, c'est nous et uniquement nous. C'est le fruit de notre amour, rien de plus._

Mike se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa femme.

 _\- Au tour de ta mère maintenant…_

 _\- Je l'appellerai demain._

 _\- Non Mike, ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que l'on annonce au téléphone, surtout pas à sa mère. Et si on profitait de Thanksgiving pour l'inviter et lui annoncer par la même occasion ?_

 _\- Excellente idée ! Et Jack ? Tu travailles avec lui tous les jours, il faut lui dire avant que cela ne se remarque._

 _\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû trouver des excuses pour esquiver les verres qu'il voulait m'offrir après une victoire ou un cas difficile alors je pense qu'il est probable qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose._

L'occasion s'était présentée quelques jours plus tard quand, après un cas difficilement gagné, Mike avait invité Jack à venir célébrer sa victoire. Ils en étaient à leur deuxième verre lorsque Connie vint les rejoindre. Elle embrassa les deux hommes avant d'aller se commander une eau pétillante. Après quelques minutes à écouter Mike raconter la stratégie qui l'avait vu remporter son dernier procès, Connie posa une main sur la cuisse de son mari et d'un regard lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur ami. Mike acquiesça avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

 _\- Jack, nous allons avoir un enfant._

Un large sourire illumina le visage ridé de Jack. Evidemment il ne lui avait pas échappé que son ADA esquivait depuis quelques semaines maintenant ses invitations à le rejoindre autour d'un verre et très vite il avait compris.

 _\- Félicitations ! Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous deux._ Il se leva pour serrer Connie dans ses bras et poser une main sur l'épaule de Mike dans un geste paternel, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le plus jeune des deux hommes. _Pour quand est prévue la naissance ?_

 _\- Début mai !_

Faisant un rapide calcul mental, Jack comprit que les futurs parents connaissaient déjà le sexe de leur enfant à venir et leva vers eux un regard interrogateur.

* * *

Connie entamait maintenant sereinement son dernier trimestre de grossesse et s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait leur petit garçon bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Dès qu'il lui était possible, quand ils étaient chez eux, elle se précipitait vers Mike pour lui faire partager ces moments. Il la regardait alors avec une infinie tendresse et un amour aussi profond qu'il lui était possible de faire transparaître.

Un jour, au courrier, il fut surpris de recevoir une lettre, oblitérée dans l'Illinois. Il l'ouvrit et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur. S'assurant que Connie ne s'était aperçue de rien, il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, la plia et alla vite la ranger dans son bureau. Il resta quelques instants seul, enfermé dans son bureau, ressentant le besoin de calmer ses nerfs. Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt un appel téléphonique désagréable à passer.


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis quelques jours Connie avait pu noter des changements dans le comportement de son mari. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, passant de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait entendu se réveiller en pleine nuit et rejoindre son bureau. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin suivant ses nuits d'insomnie, il était couché à côté d'elle. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire, peut-être voulait-il simplement la protéger d'un cas difficile qu'il avait à gérer… Paradoxalement, il devint également plus protecteur envers elle et leur enfant, multipliant les gestes d'affection. Mais cela ne lui aurait pas semblé étrange si ces gestes n'avaient pas été faits sans la moindre parole échangée.

 _\- Tout va bien Mike ?_

 _\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

 _\- Tu agis bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours…_

 _\- Juste un cas difficile à gérer impliquant une femme enceinte, je ne veux pas t'en mêler._

Le ton sec de son mari impliqua qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter et que la conversation était close. Sachant que si elle insistait, cela ne ferait que le braquer encore plus, Connie en resta là…

Plusieurs jours après, alors qu'elle était paisiblement plongée dans la lecture d'une autre œuvre de Victor Hugo, _Le Dernier Jour d'un condamné_ \- qu'elle s'était d'ailleurs promis de faire lire à son mari -, elle fut distraite par les allers et retours d'un Mike passant sans arrêt sa main dans les cheveux.

\- _Mike ! Arrête ! Tu es à fleur de peau depuis plus d'une semaine, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le regard vide, Mike sortit de la chambre et alla chercher la lettre qui occupait ses pensées nuits et jours depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. Sans un mot, il lui tendit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Connie comprit ce qui avait tant bouleversé son mari.

\- _Tu l'as reçue quand ?_

\- _Mercredi dernier… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te bouleverser. Tu n'as pas besoin de cela._

Connie coupa immédiatement son mari.

\- _Mike, on est marié je te rappelle. Tu te souviens de nos vœux ?_

\- _Je sais bien. Je pensais arriver à pouvoir le gérer, que tout cela était derrière moi. Visiblement je me suis trompé… J'ai appelé ma mère pour avoir des explications. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait renoué contact avec lui il y a quelques temps maintenant. Il lui a fait promettre de ne rien me dire à ce moment mais quand elle lui a annoncé que j'allais devenir père, tout a changé... Oh Connie, elle m'a menti pendant tout ce temps. Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher cela ?_

\- _Mike…_

\- _Mon père a repris contact avec elle alors qu'il nous a abandonné il y a 30 ans et elle lui pardonne ? Elle lui donne mon adresse parce qu'il veut renouer avec moi ? Il était où quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Il a été absent toute ma vie et il pense sincèrement que je vais lui pardonner et que l'on va enfin avoir une relation père-fils ? Et surtout qu'il va connaître mon fils ? Il en est hors de question !_

Mike laissait désormais exploser toute la rage accumulée depuis ces quelques jours. Cette lettre de son père l'avait fait se remémorer la plus dure période de sa vie, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon d'à peine 10 ans, effondré après le divorce de ses parents et l'abandon de son père. Il avait dû se construire sans figure paternelle et s'était demandé si ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était parti. Cette culpabilité l'avait poursuivi et avait contribué à forger son caractère. Dorénavant il ne laisserait plus les gens l'atteindre, ce qui dans son attitude se traduisait par une attitude froide et distante, attitude exacerbée dans le domaine professionnel où au cours de ses premières années en tant que procureur il avait acquis la solide réputation d'un procureur sans pitié, uniquement conduit par la volonté de gagner, quel qu'en soit le prix… Mais cette carapace s'était progressivement fendue au contact de Connie. Elle avait su gagner sa confiance et son cœur, lui permettant d'exorciser cette profonde blessure en étant finalement heureux. C'est pourquoi il se calma instantanément lorsqu'il vit Connie blêmir et porter les deux mains à son ventre. L'inquiétude remplaça la rage dans ses yeux.

\- _Connie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Connie attrapa les mains de son mari et les plaça sur son ventre, laissant les siennes pardessus.

\- _Je ne sais pas… Le bébé s'agite énormément. Je ne l'ai jamais senti bouger comme cela…_

\- _Oh chérie, c'est de ma faute…_

Mike se rapprocha du ventre de sa femme et d'une voix douce entreprit d'apaiser l'agitation du bébé à l'intérieur.

\- _Mon pote, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas élever la voix. Tout va bien. Jamais je ne m'en prendrai à ta Maman, tu peux être rassuré. Je te promets de ne plus m'emporter comme cela._

Il releva le haut de pyjama de sa femme afin de pouvoir déposer de doux baisers sur son ventre nu. Il resta pendant un long moment allongé dans les bras de sa femme, sa tête reposant légèrement sur son abdomen, attentif au moindre mouvement à l'intérieur alors que Connie passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- _Je vous aime tous les deux tellement…_

\- _Mike, je suis avec toi mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta mère d'avoir renoué avec lui. C'est leur décision. Si elle lui a pardonné après toutes ces années, c'est son problème, pas le tien. Peut-être que tu devrais aller la voir, que vous discutiez ensemble de cela… Quant à cette lettre de ton père… Mike, quoi que tu fasses je te soutiendrai. Sache juste que je ne veux pas que tu ais de regrets. Prends du temps pour y réfléchir. Je t'aime Mike, et ce bébé t'aime aussi !_

\- _Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui…_

\- _Alors peut-être que tu devrais le rencontrer, peut-être qu'il pourra t'expliquer pourquoi… Peut-être arriveras-tu à lui pardonner et à te pardonner…_

\- _Tu es trop bien pour moi, Connie, je l'ai toujours su…_

Connie éclata de rire alors que Mike se redressait, retirant son t-shirt et en faisant de même avec celui de sa femme avant de l'embrasser…

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Connie était partie faire du shopping avec sa sœur, Mike décida de se vider l'esprit en s'attaquant à la future chambre d'enfant. Ils avaient déjà déménagé le bureau de Mike et acheté tout le matériel nécessaire. Il commença par repeindre le plafond en blanc ainsi que trois des quatre murs. Le quatrième mur serait peint en bleu de Béring. A l'aide de pochoirs il dessina quelques animaux, des lions, éléphants, hippopotames ou autres rhinocéros de couleur gris clair. L'ensemble s'accordait parfaitement au mobilier blanc qu'ils avaient choisi.

Après deux jours de travail, il était plus que fier du résultat. La pièce était parfaite et avait déjà un air habité grâce aux multiples peluches placées sur les étagères, la commode ou dans le lit pour bébé. Il alla chercher sa femme, dissimulant à peine son excitation. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, plaçant tout de même une main devant ses yeux pour être sûr qu'elle ne tricherait pas, avant de la guider au centre de la pièce.

\- _Oh Mike c'est superbe !_

Connie tourna sur elle-même pour admirer toute la pièce quelques instants puis s'approcha de la commode où entre un koala et un singe trônait la photo encadrée de sa dernière échographie représentant distinctement leur petit garçon. Connie passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, très émue.

\- _Tout est parfait, Mike._

Elle se saisit d'un chien en peluche à l'allure un peu usée, qui était placé dans le lit.

\- _Connie, je te présente Rusty. Lui et moi étions inséparables. Il n'est plus très frais mais il est solide. Je l'ai retrouvé la dernière fois en déménageant mon bureau. Je l'ai lavé bien sûr._

\- _Rusty ?_

\- _J'étais un fan inconditionnel de Rintintin. J'adorais les aventures de ce chien et de son jeune maître orphelin. Mais Rintintin c'était trop long comme nom pour une peluche alors j'avais opté pour Rusty…_

Connie repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le front de Mike et l'embrassa doucement.

\- _C'est adorable Mike._

Le soir même, Mike inspira profondément avant de composer le numéro de téléphone qui avait été laissé par son père au pied de la lettre.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike faisait les cents pas dans Foley Square, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il avait choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous, désert en ce début de dimanche après-midi, mais si familier pour lui, pensant que cela lui donnerait le courage et l'assurance qui lui manquaient pour affronter son père. Il était extrêmement nerveux, à cela se mêlaient de la colère et de la douleur, sentiments compréhensibles compte tenu des circonstances. La vibration de son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de son manteau le fit momentanément stopper son mouvement. Il sourit en découvrant l'expéditeur.

 **Je pense à toi. Nous sommes fiers de toi. Je t'aime et ton fils t'aime aussi.**

Connie avait joint à son message une photo de son ventre sur lequel reposait Rusty. Elle devait visiblement être installée dans la chambre du bébé, assise sur le fauteuil à bascule placé dans un coin de la pièce, en train de lui lire une histoire. Habitude que Mike et elle avaient prise pour que leur enfant à naître se familiarise avec leurs voix. Connie savait également que cela avait un effet apaisant sur le bébé.

 **Je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison et de te rejoindre. Je vous aime aussi.**

Une voix dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement.

\- _Michael ?_

Une cascade d'émotions s'empara de Mike à ce moment-là mais il ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- _Mike, je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de me rencontrer._

L'homme tendit sa main mais Mike hésita quelques instants avant de la saisir. Il prit le temps d'observer cet homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Il était beaucoup moins grand que ce qu'il était dans sa représentation et le poids des ans avait remplacé le châtain clair de ses cheveux par du blanc mais il avait gardé la droiture et l'assurance qui le caractérisait. Père et fils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers un café du quartier…

Au cours de leur conversation, le père de Mike ne nia pas sa responsabilité dans le divorce qui avait précipité l'éclatement de leur famille. Il raconta à Mike comment son travail l'avait empêché de penser à l'énorme erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Il savait combien il s'était montré trop égoïste et surtout trop fier pour revenir vers eux. Si sa carrière professionnelle avait effectivement été réussie, il n'avait jamais pu retrouver une vie personnelle heureuse. Et la perspective de finir sa vie seul l'avait amenée à réfléchir à ses actes passés et à recontacter son ex-femme.

\- _Mike, je suis désolé. Je sais combien ta mère et toi avez souffert de la situation. Te savoir aujourd'hui heureux, marié, futur père et avoir un métier si important, me fait encore plus regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, pour partager les moments importants de ta vie, pour t'aider et te supporter dans tes choix. Je sais qu'on n'efface pas trente ans d'absence comme ça. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mais si tu ne me laisses pas faire partie de ta vie, j'espère au moins avoir la chance de connaître mon petit-fils. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un père aujourd'hui mais laisse-moi être un grand-père, c'est tout ce que je te demande…_

Le visage impassible, Mike regarda longuement son père avant de finalement prendre la parole.

\- _Je ne sais pas… Maman t'a pardonné, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps…_

\- _Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut Mike, rien ne presse. J'ai tout mon temps._

* * *

De retour chez lui, Mike trouva sa femme assoupie sur le canapé du salon. Se penchant doucement au-dessus d'elle il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et remonta le plaid sur ses épaules. Il embrassa tendrement son front et resta ainsi quelques minutes à l'observer.

Connie se réveilla un moment plus tard, alertée par la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Elle y rejoignit rapidement Mike.

\- _Hey toi… Comment vas-tu ?_

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari, elle l'embrassa doucement. Mike enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui retourna son baiser.

\- _Je vais bien, je suppose…_

Ils prolongèrent leur étreinte quelques minutes avant que Mike ne lui raconte son après-midi et de conclure sur le fait que son père, qui avait décidé de venir s'installer près de New York, désirait également la rencontrer.

\- _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas Connie... En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas certain d'avoir des choses à partager avec lui. Je suis en colère contre lui._ _Mais_ _jamais je ne t'interdirai de le voir si tu en as envie et je ne peux pas priver notre fils de son grand-père…_

\- _Tu es un homme formidable Michael Cutter, ne l'oublie jamais._ Elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser mais la sonnerie du four, leur indiquant que leur repas était cuit, les fit se séparer. Au beau milieu du repas, Mike surprit sa femme avec une proposition.

\- _On devrait l'inviter à dîner._

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

Mike acquiesça avec un sourire triste et envoya l'invitation le soir même à son père…

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard Connie s'était mise aux fourneaux avec l'aide de son mari pour préparer le dîner auquel était convié son beau-père. Tout au long de la journée Mike avait senti le stress progressivement l'envahir et il avait fallu toute la détermination de Connie pour ne pas le faire annuler la soirée à la dernière minute. Et quand le père de Mike sonna, ce samedi soir, à 19h passées, Connie embrassa son mari sur la joue et serra sa main dans un geste d'encouragement.

Lorsque le père de Mike entra dans leur salon, suivi de près par Mike lui-même, Connie fut frappée par leur ressemblance physique. Mike fit rapidement les présentations, débarrassant son père de la bouteille de vin qu'il avait amenée et gardant de manière possessive son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Connie fut touchée par le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait apporté ainsi que par le cadeau pour leur futur enfant, une veilleuse en forme de renard. Le père de Mike s'empressa d'ajouter que Mike ne pouvait s'endormir sans une petite veilleuse jusqu'à ses deux ans. Mike sourit légèrement à ce souvenir sous le regard attendri de sa femme.

- _Connie, vous êtes resplendissante ! Pour quand est prévue la naissance ?_

Instinctivement Connie posa la main sur son ventre et sourit largement.

- _Dans deux mois si tout se passe bien._

Alors que Mike faisait faire le tour de la maison à son père, Connie était retournée en cuisine régler les derniers détails. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par les deux hommes. Le dîner se déroula sans heurts mais Connie pouvait ressentir toute la tension entre les deux hommes et la retenue polie de Mike. Elle répondait avec plaisir aux questions de Bill – le père de Mike – sur ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir procureur, comment elle avait connu Mike ou comment s'étaient déroulés les premiers mois de sa grossesse. Bill partagea encore quelques anecdotes sur la prime enfance de son fils. Alors que Mike ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique quant aux très peu nombreux moments passés ensemble, Connie lui lança un regard noir pour lui signifier son mécontentement. Pour dissiper la tension entre les deux hommes, elle proposa à son beau-père de la rejoindre dans le salon pendant que Mike préparait le dessert et les cafés.

- _Merci de me recevoir ce soir Connie, cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Je suis sincèrement ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous deux avez une maison superbe et vous semblez véritablement heureux. Je n'aurais pu envisager de meilleure vie pour mon fils…_

- _Merci à vous Bill, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour vous non plus. Je connais Mike, il a énormément souffert de votre absence et vous en veut mais au fond de lui il sait qu'il vous aime toujours. C'est un homme formidable, remarquablement bien élevé, gentil, attentionné, intelligent et passionné. Il ne vous privera jamais de voir votre petit-fils, moi non plus. Il a trop souffert de votre absence pour reproduire ce schéma. Cela prendra du temps mais je suis convaincue que vous arriverez à avoir une vraie relation avec lui._

Bill lui sourit sincèrement avant que Mike ne les rejoigne.

La fin de soirée arrivait, et remarquant Connie déjà endormie sur le canapé, Bill estima qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il remercia chaleureusement son fils pour son accueil et lui fit promettre de féliciter Connie pour sa cuisine et de la remercier pour l'agréable soirée qu'il avait passée. Avant de s'éclipser il remit une boîte à Mike, lui demandant de l'ouvrir un peu plus tard.

 _\- Je suis fier de toi Michael. Peut-être que mon avis t'importe peu mais je tenais à te le dire. Tu as une épouse absolument formidable, qui t'aime infiniment, et incroyablement belle. Mike, tu es heureux et cela me suffit. Tu es mon fils, Michael. Jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je… Je t'aime._

Mike hocha simplement la tête et remercia son père.

Sceptique, il déposa la boîte sur la table basse du salon avant d'aller débarrasser la table. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint s'installer sur le canapé dans le but de réveiller doucement sa femme.

 _\- Connie, réveille-toi._

 _\- Mike, excuse-moi, j'ai dû m'assoupir... Où est ton père ?_

 _\- Reparti… Il te remercie pour ce soir d'ailleurs et trouve que ta cuisine est vraiment délicieuse._

 _\- Oh j'ai un commis de cuisine de très grande qualité, ce n'est pas juste de recevoir tous les compliments._

Connie embrassa longuement son mari avant de noter la présence de la boîte sur la table devant eux. Se détachant de Mike, elle s'en saisit et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

 _\- Mon père me l'a donnée mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte._

Elle tendit la boîte à Mike qui l'ouvrit en soupirant. Il y découvrit, étonné, quelques vieilles photos de famille qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Connie se blottit contre lui alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer dans quel contexte chaque photo avait été prise. Voyant son mari ému, elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front des mèches qui y étaient tombées. Il lui tendit une photo de son père le portant dans ses bras le jour de sa naissance.

 _\- J'étais un gros bébé, mes parents s'en amusaient beaucoup. Heureusement ça n'a pas duré._

 _\- Ohh non, un bébé tout potelé c'est trop mignon ! Tu étais un très beau bébé Mike._

 _\- Ahah, je pense que ton avis est légèrement biaisé, Connie ! Je ne suis pas certain d'assumer cette coupe de cheveux par contre._ Mike éclata de rire se revoyant sur un petit vélo, la coupe au bol.

 _\- Tes cheveux étaient très blonds._

 _\- Yep, comme ceux de mon père…_

 _\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, physiquement._

Mike se détourna des photos pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Merci pour cette soirée, d'être là pour moi, avec moi._ Puis posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. _Ce petit loup a beaucoup de chance, il ne le sait pas encore, mais il a une mère fabuleuse. Allons nous coucher, tu tombes de fatigue Connie…_

Mais si Connie trouva rapidement le sommeil, Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père. Il avait essayé de garder une certaine distance, faisant en sorte de ne jamais l'appeler « Papa », ne voulant pas que son père ne le déçoive une nouvelle fois en disparaissant de sa vie. Il se tourna vers sa femme et posa une nouvelle fois une main sur son ventre, comme pour assurer à son fils qu'il serait toujours présent pour lui. Il sentit la main de Connie se poser sur la sienne et sourit, murmurant doucement qu'il l'aimait avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Un mois avant la date prévue de l'accouchement, c'était une Connie contrariée qui s'observait dans le miroir de leur chambre…

\- _Je suis tellement énorme que je ne vois plus mes pieds…_

Mike pouffa de rire et vint se placer derrière sa femme, l'encerclant de ses bras alors que ses mains se posaient sur son ventre imposant.

\- _Tu es magnifique !_

\- _Si ton fils tient de toi, ce n'est pas étonnant que je sois si grosse…_

\- _Tu en es à 8 mois Connie !_ Mike déposait toute une série de baisers dans son cou, poursuivait jusqu'à ses épaules, sentant des frissons de plaisir envahir sa femme. _J'adore tous les changements que ton corps offre : tes cheveux sont magnifiques, ton ventre rond est irrésistible et ta poitrine… Huuum ta poitrine…_

\- _Mike, tu es impossible !_ Elle se retourna dans ses bras et voulut l'embrasser mais son ventre la gêna.

Mike éclata de nouveau de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa femme et se décala légèrement pour l'embrasser.

\- _Encore quelques semaines et il sera là…_

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes avant que Connie ne les ramène à la réalité.

\- _On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard chez ta mère…_

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va aller avec le trajet ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?_

Depuis l'invitation à dîner du mois passé, Mike n'avait pas revu son père même s'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques messages. Aujourd'hui était pour lui une nouvelle épreuve à affronter, sa mère ayant décidé de les réunir chez elle, alors il cherchait un prétexte afin de pouvoir y échapper. Mais sa brillante femme n'était pas dupe.

\- _Oh non, Mike, on ne se défilera pas ! Je suis en pleine forme et je peux certainement supporter 1h30 de trajet._

La mère de Mike, Susan, était vraiment ravie de réunir autour d'elle père et fils dans une ambiance qu'elle espérait apaisée et s'émerveillait de voir Connie si proche du terme de sa grossesse. Elle en profita pour se renseigner sur les modalités de la garde de leur fils une fois que Connie aurait repris le travail, si elle allait choisir l'allaitement maternel ou le biberon ou bien encore pour quel mode d'accouchement elle allait opter. Il n'y avait guère que la question de l'allaitement qui faisait encore l'objet d'une réflexion chez Connie.

Après le repas, tous les quatre sortirent se promener, profitant ainsi de la belle journée ensoleillée qui s'offrait à eux. Alors que Susan et Bill marchaient quelques mètres devant, Mike et Connie suivaient, main dans la main. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Mike s'enquit de l'état de forme de sa femme et pour la deuxième fois, Connie lui assura qu'elle allait plus que bien. Mike s'excusa pour son attitude trop protectrice, excuses que sa femme balaya en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- _J'aime aussi ce côté de toi, ne t'inquiète pas._

\- _Tant mieux parce qu'il n'est pas près de disparaître avec la venue de notre fils._

Mike s'arrêta pour embrasser langoureusement sa femme.

\- _Mike, tes parents !_

\- _Quoi mes parents ? Nous sommes mariés Connie et tu es enceinte alors je suppose qu'ils se doutent déjà que nous avons fait bien pire que nous embrasser._

De loin, Susan et Bill les observaient, un sourire nostalgique illuminant leurs visages. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à leur propre jeunesse, lorsqu'eux-mêmes attendaient Mike. Bill en profita pour saisir la main de son ex-femme et la serrer tendrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai était un mois spécial, marquant véritablement le cœur du printemps : les arbres retrouvaient leurs feuilles, les fleurs s'épanouissaient et offraient de merveilleuses couleurs. Mais pour Mike et Connie cela marquait avant tout la naissance de leur fils.

A quelques jours de l'accouchement, Connie se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et se contrariait facilement. Son travail était devenu une réelle corvée, elle qui pourtant adorait son métier. Se sentant totalement improductive, elle s'était décidée à s'arrêter trois jours avant la date prévue. Et ce samedi 9 mai commençait mal, ne réussissant pas à dormir, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à comparer la situation des femmes enceintes à travers le monde et dès le petit-déjeuner avait fait un compte-rendu détaillé de ses observations à son mari.

\- _Tu te rends compte Mike, nous sommes l'un des seuls pays où les femmes n'ont pas le droit à un vrai congé maternité, rémunéré qui plus est ! Et nous sommes obligées de travailler jusqu'au dernier moment ou prendre des jours sur nos propres vacances… Il suffit de comparer à ce qui se passe dans les autres pays développés : les mères ont droit à 16 semaines de congés en France ! Et les pères ont droit à 14 jours, payés eux aussi ! En France, Mike ! Et ailleurs, c'est parfois encore plus long ! Tu te rends compte ? Il n'y a que deux pays dans le monde où les congés maternités ne sont pas rémunérés : chez nous et en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée ! La Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée ! Mike !_ _Ce n'est pas juste, il y a des femmes qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'absenter et ne pas être payées !_

Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, débordant d'amour pour cette femme, _sa_ femme, toujours prompte à défendre avec passion une cause qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- _Je sais que tu es sensible aux droits des femmes, j'admire ta passion et je partage ton sentiment mais Connie, pour l'amour de dieu, calme-toi._

\- _Vous les hommes, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._ _Il y a un réel combat à mener pour les femmes ! Il faut que je m'engage en politique…_

\- _Si tu veux… mais avant est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, m'écouter et te détendre ? C'est mauvais pour toi comme pour notre fils…_

Le regard amusé, Mike lui rappela que les choses bougeaient, que certains Etats faisaient des progrès et que d'ailleurs, ici à New York, elle avait droit à six semaines de congés, rémunérés… Connie s'apaisa finalement non sans continuer de râler contre les décisions politiques de son pays, tellement en retard par rapport aux recommandations internationales sur le sujet… Mais plutôt que d'aller s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Connie se figea de surprise.

\- _Mike, je crois que le bébé arrive…_

\- _Tu crois ?_

\- _Je viens de perdre les eaux !_

Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement… Enfin, presque rapidement…

* * *

Après quelques heures de souffrance, soulagées par une péridurale, Connie avait enfin mis au monde leur fils. Mike s'était chargé de couper le cordon ombilical avant que le bébé ne soit momentanément placé dans les bras de sa mère pour la tétée d'accueil puis retiré pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez lui. Mike et Connie purent ensuite assister aux premiers pas de leur enfant, même si ce ne fut que pour tester ses réflexes.

Exténuée par ses heures de travail, Connie ne put lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil, un large sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'elle laissait, confiante, son fils dormir sereinement dans les bras de son père…

* * *

Mike, le visage rayonnant, berçait dans ses bras son fils, né à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

\- _Hey mon pote, je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu es magnifique. Tu es parfait... Et tu vois là-bas, la femme merveilleuse qui dort ? C'est ta Maman. Tu verras, elle est extraordinaire. Elle m'a sauvé de bien des manières, tu sais... Toi et moi, on va s'assurer de la rendre la plus heureuse possible jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, tu es d'accord ?_

Mike regardait son fils, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, qui l'observa brièvement en retour avant de cligner des yeux et de s'endormir paisiblement. Il se dit qu'il pourrait passer des heures entières à l'admirer, à le tenir dans ses bras tant il était parfait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, aussi léger qu'un papillon, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer.

\- _Je t'aime Gabriel Victor Cutter_.

Mike alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Connie se réveilla quelques temps plus tard et sourit tendrement à l'image du nouvel homme de sa vie endormi dans les bras de son père.

\- _Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau Michael Cutter._

Mike releva la tête en entendant la douce voix de sa femme.

\- _Tu veux le prendre ?_

\- _Non, garde-le encore. Je ne voudrais pas séparer une paire si bien assortie._

Mike affichait un large sourire alors que Connie se redressait en grimaçant.

\- _Comment te sens-tu ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Fatiguée mais en même temps tellement heureuse, enfin prête à commencer cette nouvelle vie._

Mike se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il transmit délicatement son fils à son épouse.

- _Tu as été extraordinaire, Connie. Il est juste parfait. Merci…_

Les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, Mike embrassa sa femme et continua.

 _\- Je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux de toi…_


	8. Chapter 8

Trois mois après son accouchement, Connie était prête à reprendre le travail. Mike et elle avaient décidé conjointement qu'il serait préférable de prolonger de quelques semaines le congé maternité. Une part d'elle était enchantée à l'idée d'enfin retravailler et de retrouver la stimulation de son métier même si une autre part d'elle appréhendait la séparation avec son fils. Alors qu'elle était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil à bascule de sa chambre pour le nourrir, elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux premiers jours de Gabriel à la maison…

Dès les premiers jours Mike avait été d'une aide précieuse, prenant son nouveau rôle de père très au sérieux. Il participait à toutes les tâches, des plus agréables comme le bain aux plus désagréables comme le changement des couches. Il aimait observer sa femme donner le sein à leur fils et partager ce moment si intime. Chaque soir il aimait lui lire quelques pages d'une histoire, le livre dans une main et Gabriel niché dans le creux de son autre bras.

En observant attentivement leur fils, Mike et Connie avaient essayé de repérer en lui les traits physiques de chacun d'eux. Et Connie devait le reconnaître, Gabriel était le portrait craché de son père…

Lorsque Jack était venu les féliciter, Mike et Connie n'avaient pu s'empêcher de noter l'émotion sincère que leur ami ressentait alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras ce tout petit bout d'homme.

\- _Eh bien mes amis, je dois dire que vous avez fait du beau travail. Votre fils est magnifique. Dieu vous garde Connie, si en plus du physique de Mike, Gabriel a hérité de son caractère…_

Alors que Connie éclata de rire, Mike rougit.

\- _Jack, nous voulions vous demander quelque chose. Vous comptez énormément pour nous et nous voudrions savoir si vous accepteriez de devenir le parrain de Gabriel._

Jack les avait regardé tous les deux, rempli de fierté.

\- _J'en serais très honoré._

A ce moment-là, Gabriel commença à s'étirer et à émettre quelques sons signifiant qu'il avait faim. Jack repassa l'enfant à Connie, qui se dirigea vers la chambre pour l'allaiter.

Les parents de Mike étaient également venus, ensemble. Incertain de la réaction de Mike à son égard, Bill avait préféré attendre quelques jours que la nouvelle famille trouve ses repères et que Connie se repose avant de rencontrer son premier petit-fils. Mais si Connie l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, Mike l'avait froidement remercié après ses félicitations et s'était montré nerveux lorsqu'il avait pris Gabriel dans ses bras.

 _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_ , avait alors pensé Bill.

* * *

Environ deux mois après la naissance de Gabriel, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après une sieste plus que nécessaire, Connie avait surpris Mike, leur fils dans les bras, en train de lui lire doucement une histoire. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, elle était restée là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à les admirer, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

 _\- Je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais de vous voir tous les deux._

Mike avait relevé la tête et rendu son sourire.

\- _Excuse-moi, je voulais profiter du fait qu'il soit éveillé et surtout je voulais te laisser te reposer._

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Mike. Je crois qu'il adore t'écouter. Tu pourrais lui dire le Code Pénal qu'il serait tout autant attentif._

\- _Hum je pense que ce serait un bon moyen de l'endormir. N'est-ce pas mon pote ? Tu sais, Connie, quand Gabriel est né, j'ai ressenti tellement d'amour en moi, pour lui, pour toi. Vous représentez tout pour moi et je sais que je serai prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour vous_.

\- _Oh Mike… Ce sentiment je le ressens également. Je crois maintenant savoir pourquoi tu étais si distant avec ton père le jour où il est venu après la naissance de Gabriel…_

\- _Je suis désolé… Je n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre et à lui pardonner._

Connie se rapprocha d'eux et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de son mari, et resta quelques instants encore avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle n'y revint que quelques minutes plus tard et tendit un petit biberon à Mike.

\- _Tiens Papa, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'essayer de nourrir Gabriel. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à autre chose que mon sein comme je vais bientôt reprendre le travail..._

Mike était resté quelques secondes bouche bée avant de s'en saisir.

\- _Tu… tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Il va savoir que je ne suis pas toi._

\- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà testé cette semaine de remplacer deux ou trois allaitements par des biberons. Il l'accepte bien._

Il suivit avec beaucoup d'application les indications de sa femme et s'émerveilla de cette grande première. Son regard, rempli d'amour, faisait des va et vient entre sa femme et son fils. Connie en profita pour immortaliser la scène avec son téléphone et l'envoyer à son mari.

\- _Qui aurait pensé voir un jour l'EADA Michael Cutter, connu pour son manque de pitié lors de ses débuts auprès du DA, donner le biberon à son fils ?_

\- _Tout le monde change, Connie…_

Elle envoya la photo de son mari en train de donner le biberon à son fils à Susan, et sachant que Mike ne prendrait pas l'initiative de le faire, à Bill également…

Connie rebascula dans le présent alors qu'un sourire nostalgique s'affichait sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait encore qu'un ou deux kilos de grossesse à perdre et elle était fière de pouvoir enfin entrer de nouveau dans ses anciens vêtements. Quelques séances de fitness et de course à pied serraient encore nécessaires mais surtout elle se sentait de nouveau prête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec son mari. Ces moments de tendresse partagés avec Mike lui manquaient et elle savait qu'il était impatient lui aussi. Ses menstruations n'avaient pas encore repris mais elle savait que cela arriverait rapidement, tout comme une certaine autre discussion…

Alors ce vendredi Mike et elle avaient décidé de confier Gabriel aux parents de Connie et de ne le récupérer qu'en fin de soirée, à la fois pour tester sa propre réaction à l'absence de son fils, pour que ses parents prennent leurs marques avec leur petit-fils puisque dès le lundi suivant ils seraient chargés de sa garde quand Mike et Connie iraient travailler mais également pour permettre aux époux de s'offrir leur première soirée en tête à tête depuis la naissance de leur fils. Voulant s'occuper l'esprit et s'empêcher de téléphoner toutes les cinq minutes à sa mère afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Gabriel, Connie avait pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur puis chez l'esthéticienne avant de s'offrir quelques moments de shopping qui, elle en était certaine, raviraient Mike au plus haut point. Elle fit également quelques courses alimentaires et passa l'après-midi à cuisiner, anticipant les repas de la semaine qui allait suivre. En fin d'après-midi elle reçut un message de Mike lui annonçant son empressement de rentrer à la maison. Il ne lui restait donc plus que 30 minutes environ pour se préparer. Après une rapide douche, elle enfila la lingerie achetée le matin même et qu'elle s'était dépêchée de laver. Elle opta pour la robe rouge qu'elle portait lorsque Mike l'avait demandé en mariage à Paris, ravie que ses kilos de grossesse ne soient pas un problème. Elle mit un léger rouge à lèvre, du mascara et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines se parfuma. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat. Elle était encore dans la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit Mike ouvrir la porte d'entrée…

Les lumières étaient tamisées et la table du salon était joliment dressée. Mike leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit sa femme descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre et cacha le bouquet de roses dans son dos. Une nouvelle fois sa respiration fut coupée lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme avancer vers lui dans cette robe rouge.

\- _Mon dieu Connie, tu es absolument superbe…_

Connie lui sourit et ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il lui tendit le bouquet.

\- _Oh Mike, elles sont magnifiques ! Merci._

Connie déposa le bouquet sur la table avant d'enlacer son mari et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- _C'est moi ton repas ce soir ?_

\- _Non… Tu es juste le dessert._

\- _Cela a toujours été ma partie préférée du repas_ , répondit malicieusement Mike au sous-entendu de sa femme.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour savourer ce dîner romantique.

\- _Alors comment as-tu vécu cette journée ?_

Connie savait évidemment à quoi Mike faisait référence.

\- _Etrangement bien,_ mentit-elle. _C'était difficile ce matin mais après je me suis habituée…_

\- _Combien de messages ?_

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Combien de messages as-tu envoyé à ta mère pour t'assurer que Gabriel allait bien ?_ répéta Mike en riant.

\- _Seulement deux…_ mentit de nouveau Connie.

Mike arqua un sourcil.

\- _Tu te souviens que je suis procureur et que je sais reconnaître quand les gens mentent…_

\- _Ok, bien. 8 peut-être 9…_

\- _9 messages ?_

\- _Bon tu as gagné, 12 ! … Et j'ai dû appeler quelques fois aussi…_

\- _Connie !_ Mike riait de bon cœur.

\- _Très cher, dois-je vous rappeler que vous-même lorsque vous avez repris le travail, m'avez appelé 3 fois… au moins ?_

\- _Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Toi tu pouvais rester avec lui… Tu veux que l'on appelle tes parents pour s'assurer que tout va bien ?_

\- _Non Mike, ma mère m'a envoyé un message quelques minutes avant que tu ne rentres. Gabriel va très bien. La journée s'est bien passée et de toute manière on doit le récupérer dans quelques heures._

Connie tendit son téléphone à Mike. Accompagnant le message, il y avait une photo de leur bébé visiblement heureux de prendre son bain. Le reste du repas se déroula agréablement bien, les deux époux étaient ravis de pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Gabriel. Quand tout avait été rangé et nettoyé, Connie s'était rapprochée sensuellement de son mari…

\- _Tu es prêt pour le deuxième dessert ?_

Mike, le regard brûlant de désir, embrassa passionnément sa femme.

\- _Et on aura le droit de se resservir ?_

\- _Huuuuum Mike… Il faut qu'on parle avant._

Mike s'arrêta et regarda sa femme d'un air interrogateur.

\- _Même si mes menstruations n'ont pas encore repris, j'ovule de nouveau. Nous devons reprendre nos précautions si nous ne voulons pas que je retombe enceinte…_

\- _Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus romantique que nous ayons jamais eu… Plus sérieusement,_ _je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis pas posé la question… Je veux dire, on vient d'avoir Gabriel…_

\- _Je sais Mike... A un moment, j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir tomber enceinte alors avoir notre fils… Je suis heureuse comme ça Mike, pour l'instant…_

\- _Je sais que tu rêves d'une famille nombreuse. Et quand je te vois avec tes frères et sœurs et tous leurs enfants, je veux qu'on ait cela aussi, que Gabriel ait cela aussi. Mais nous pouvons attendre…_

Connie sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux lorsque Mike avait parlé d'agrandir leur famille.

\- _Merci... Je n'ai pas encore repris le travail et je veux qu'on puisse profiter de notre fils, de notre vie, juste tous les trois._

\- _Nous reprenons la pilule alors ?_

\- _Nous ?_

Tous les deux se souvenaient parfaitement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu après leur lune de miel et éclatèrent de rire avant que Connie n'entraîne son mari vers leur chambre…

Connie retrouva avec plaisir la sensation des caresses de Mike sur son corps, des frissons qui la parcouraient à ce moment-là ainsi que de ses longs baisers irrésistibles.

\- _Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant…_

\- _Flatteur !_

\- _Non je t'assure, tu as un truc en plus…_

\- _Embrasse-moi idiot !_

Lentement Mike avait ouvert sa robe et l'avait laissé tomber à ses pieds, révélant ainsi la fine lingerie en dentelle noire.

\- _Dieu, Connie… Tu es à couper le souffle._

\- _Hum hum…_

Tout en embrassant son mari, Connie l'aida à déboutonner sa chemise et à défaire le reste de ses vêtements. Mike bascula sa femme sur leur lit avant de prendre tout son temps pour redécouvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau…

Après, la tête de Connie reposant sur son torse, un large sourire aux lèvres, Mike lui caressait le dos.

\- _Merci Mike…_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Pour me faire sentir de nouveau être une femme… Depuis que Gabriel est né, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une mère, entre le fait de m'occuper de lui, tirer mon lait, faire le ménage, la lessive ou préparer les repas. Je veux que toi et moi, nous restions des amants, en gardant des moments intimes comme avant. Je veux que tu me désires comme avant, que tu exprimes tes envies et non que tu prennes sur toi parce que tu penses que je suis fatiguée ou je ne sais quelle autre raison. Je ne veux pas simplement être une mère…_

Mike se positionna au-dessus de sa femme et la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

\- _Oh Connie… Jamais je ne pourrai te considérer comme cela. Tu es la femme la plus désirable que je connaisse et tu le seras toujours. Tu me rends fou et mon désir pour toi est intact. Et si je peux contribuer à te maintenir en forme…_

Et Connie pouvait sentir toute la sincérité de son mari contre elle. Elle roula au-dessus de lui en riant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- _Je t'aime Mike._

\- _Je t'aime aussi… Tu crois qu'on pourrait reprendre de ce fabuleux dessert avant d'aller chercher Gabriel ?_ arriva à articuler Mike entre deux baisers.

Ils s'abandonnèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre, heureux de se retrouver.


	9. Chapter 9

Organiser Thanksgiving chez eux était devenu, pour Mike et Connie, leur tradition. Cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle et leur permettait d'accueillir deux nouveaux invités. Depuis le matin, ils étaient aux fourneaux, se répartissant les différentes tâches et s'arrêtant par moment pour s'occuper de leur fils, particulièrement grognon en raison de poussées dentaires. Seule Connie parvenait à le calmer, en le maintenant contre elle à l'aide de sa main gauche alors qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main le livre de recettes et lisait à haute voix la recette de la tarte. Mike exécutait les ordres, consciencieusement. En toute fin de matinée, satisfaits du résultat de leur travail d'équipe, ils purent enfin souffler cinq minutes avant d'entendre les parents de Mike frapper à leur porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Susan vint surprendre sa belle-fille en train de sourire à l'image de son mari tenant fièrement son fils dans les bras, son père à ses côtés s'émerveillant du rire de Gabriel. A leur insu, Connie les prit en photo.

 _\- Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Trois générations de Cutter réunies, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible il y a quelques années encore._

Connie pouvait entendre l'émotion sincère dans la voix chevrotante de sa belle-mère.

 _\- Il n'y a aucun doute possible, ils sont faits à partir du même moule… Susan, je voudrais vous remercier._

 _\- De quoi ?_

\- _D'avoir si bien élevé Mike. Il est absolument fabuleux, en tant qu'époux et en tant que père._

\- _Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est son amour pour vous qui fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Connie, excusez mon indiscrétion mais je voudrais savoir. Est-ce que Mike vous parle de son père ?_

Ne voulant trahir son mari, Connie essaya de rester la plus évasive possible.

\- _Non, je pense que c'est toujours difficile pour lui, Susan…_

- _Je m'en doutais… Mike est tellement… Enfin vous le connaissez Connie, c'est quelqu'un d'entier. Si vous gagnez son cœur, il vous donnera tout mais si vous le perdez… Parfois je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'avoir remis Bill dans sa vie…_

\- _N'ayez pas de regrets Susan. Je pense que Mike avait besoin de le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi…_

De loin les deux femmes observèrent encore quelques minutes les trois hommes ensemble avant d'aller les rejoindre pour le repas. Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, les parents de Mike étaient ravis de constater que Gabriel grandissait et s'éveillait de plus en plus.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, des pleurs se firent entendre, signifiant qu'il était temps pour Connie d'aller chercher son fils et de lui donner son biberon. Elle le ramena dans le salon et proposa à Susan de le nourrir. Tous les trois allèrent s'installer sur le canapé du salon et Mike s'apprêtait à les rejoindre à son tour avant que le bras de son père ne le retienne.

 _\- Attends Mike, je voudrais te parler seul à seul quelques instants._

Mike hocha la tête pour inciter son père à continuer.

 _\- Merci de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois chez toi, de me faire une place dans ta famille. Je sais qu'à chaque fois c'est difficile pour toi de mettre de côté tes sentiments à mon égard. Tu le fais pour Gabriel et Connie, ça je le comprends. Lorsque nous nous sommes revus pour la première fois il y a quelques mois, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Mike, je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de mon choix. Et si tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner, pardonne-toi au moins._

Ces paroles Mike les avaient déjà entendues de la part de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi son père s'était éloigné d'eux mais Mike n'avait besoin de les entendre que d'une seule personne. Il regarda Gabriel qui buvait avidement son biberon dans les bras de sa grand-mère, ce petit être humain totalement dépendant de ses parents et pour qui ils donneraient tout. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa femme dont le regard reflétait l'amour infini qu'elle portait à son fils. Mike réalisa soudainement qu'il était enfin prêt à laisser derrière lui cette période de sa vie, à tourner définitivement cette page et à aller de l'avant. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire…

 _\- Je t'ai perdu il y a trente ans. Rien n'effacera jamais tout ce que tu as manqué et tout ce dont j'ai souffert à cause de toi. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé._

Bill baissa la tête pour dissimuler son malaise.

\- _Tu t'es trompé lorsqu'on s'est revu pour la première fois._

\- _Pardon ?_

Bill leva les yeux vers son fils, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Mike, le visage impassible, continua.

\- _Tu t'es trompé ce jour-là lorsque tu m'as dit que d'un père je n'en avais pas besoin… Mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. A un moment donné, j'ai cru être comme toi, obsédé par ma carrière professionnelle. Je veux dire, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Mais dès que j'ai rencontré cette femme…_ Mike désignait Connie, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire éclairant maintenant son visage, _j'ai su que j'avais tout faux et que je venais de trouver le sens de ma vie. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, me remettre en question et ensuite me lancer, mais elle m'a ouvert aux autres et a changé ma façon de voir la vie. Je me sens totalement vide quand elle n'est pas là, si tu savais comme je l'aime… Et maintenant quand je regarde Gabriel, je sais qu'elle avait raison. Je peux ressentir tout notre amour dans les yeux de notre fils. Quand il sourit et rit, je sais que tout ira bien parce que nous l'aimons et que nous serons toujours là pour lui. C'est pour cela que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu nous abandonner…_

- _Oh Michael… Pas une seconde ne se passe sans que je ne regrette la tournure des évènements… Mike, tu es mon seul enfant. Jamais je n'ai pu, ni voulu refonder de famille… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé._

\- _Pas autant que moi…_

Père et fils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, en silence.

 _\- Je ferais mieux de partir._

Mike ne fit aucun geste pour retenir son père et le vit se diriger vers l'endroit où Susan et Connie étaient assises. Bill balbutia quelques excuses avant de récupérer son manteau et de partir. Susan leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son fils qui haussa les épaules.

\- _Je suis désolé Maman, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, je devais lui dire…_

Susan donna Gabriel à Connie et se leva pour rejoindre son fils.

\- _Je ne te juge pas Michael. Je sais que notre séparation t'a plus affecté que nous le pensions. Alors que j'ai pu refaire ma vie et retrouver l'amour, toi tu es resté sans père…_

Dans un geste d'affection, Susan posa sa main sur la joue de son fils et la caressa. Mike sourit tendrement à sa mère avant de l'étreindre.

Ce soir-là, Connie sentit que son mari avait besoin de partager des moments privilégiés, seul avec son fils. C'est pourquoi elle laissa Mike donner seul le bain à Gabriel. Tout deux descendirent ensuite, Gabriel tout sourire dans son adorable pyjama gris et blanc avec un panda en impression. Si Mike et Connie ne dînèrent pas, encore rassasiés du festin du midi, leur fils se fit une joie de dévorer sa purée de légumes verts et son biberon de lait.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Connie retrouva Mike, penché au-dessus du lit de Gabriel, en train de l'installer pour la nuit après lui avoir lu son histoire quotidienne. Connie vint se tenir à ses côtés et les regarda, passant doucement une main dans les cheveux de son mari. Se sentant observé, Mike tourna la tête vers sa femme.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Rien…_

\- _Je vais bien Connie…_

\- _Ce que tu as dit à ton père cet après-midi, c'était très courageux de ta part._

\- _Tu te souviens du cas Shoemaker ?_

\- _Oui… Comment oublier cette petite fille et le déchirement de sa famille pour obtenir sa garde ?_

 _\- J'étais allé voir la juge un soir au restaurant. Elle m'avait parlé de la capacité de résilience des enfants confrontés au divorce de leurs parents. Je me souviens lui avoir répondu que certaines blessures ne cicatrisaient pas…_

 _\- Tu évoquais ta propre situation…_

\- _Oui… Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt à laisser tout cela derrière moi. Connie, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Toi et Gabriel êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et quant à cette figure paternelle qui m'a fait défaut toutes ces années, je pense en avoir retrouvé une il y a quelques temps maintenant…_

Sachant évidemment à qui son mari faisait référence, Connie sourit et embrassa son mari sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelques mots d'amour à l'oreille. Mike posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, tout deux observant leur fils bailler et lutter encore quelques instants contre le sommeil avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Il laissa finalement échapper les larmes depuis trop longtemps contenues.


	10. Chapter 10

Allongé sur le canapé de leur salon, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de sa femme, Mike jouait avec son fils et s'émerveillait de ses éclats de rire. Les lumières clignotantes du sapin de Noël lui firent se remémorer le passé…

Depuis que ses parents s'étaient séparés lorsqu'il n'était âgé que de 10 ans, Mike avait perdu le goût des fêtes de Noël. Quel sens donner à cette fête par essence familiale alors même que sa famille était brisée ? Sa mère avait essayé de maintenir la tradition vivante mais l'ouverture des cadeaux le matin du 25 décembre avait toujours gardé un goût amer pour lui. Mais depuis que lui et Connie étaient mariés, il réapprenait à apprécier cette période de l'année. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas déposé à côté du sapin des dessins, un grand verre de lait, une part de gâteau et des carottes pour le Père Noël et ses rennes ? La perspective de voir son fils maintenir cette tradition le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'an passé avait également été spécial, leur dernier Noël passé à deux, juste Connie et lui. Il se souvenait du réveillon du 24 décembre, Connie en était à un peu plus de quatre mois de grossesse. Tous les deux étaient confortablement nichés l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé à regarder un quelconque film de Noël, Mike laissant reposer sa main sur le léger ventre arrondi de sa femme et respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Il se souvenait lui avoir fait remarquer que dès l'année prochaine ils seraient trois pour Noël et Connie lui avait fait part de son impatience avant de se serrer un peu plus étroitement contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Une main doucement passée dans ses cheveux le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

 _\- A quoi pensais-tu ?_

 _\- Au Noël de l'an dernier, quand nous étions justement en train de penser au Noël de cette année, notre premier en tant que vraie famille._

 _\- On était aussi une vraie famille l'an passé._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…_

 _\- Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis l'an passé : ton père est revenu dans ta vie, Gabriel est arrivé…_

Mike posa Gabriel sur son ventre et le chatouilla, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire chez son fils.

 _\- Mike, cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet mais je me sens prête à agrandir notre famille…_

Surpris, Mike se redressa, asseyant son fils sur ses genoux.

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Oui… Avoir des naissances rapprochées, cela pourrait être bien pour Gabriel et je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps…_

Et Mike se pencha pour embrasser doucement sa femme, exprimant la puissance de son amour pour elle entre deux baisers.

 _\- Tu entends ça Gabriel ? Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !_

Gabriel riait aux éclats. Mike le mit debout sur ses genoux pour embrasser ses petites joues roses.

 _\- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on discute. Être l'aîné cela va être une grande responsabilité. Tu vas te sentir obligé de protéger ton frère ou ta sœur et il te faudra bien évidemment être patient quand il ou elle t'embêtera, que tu apprennes à partager tes jouets..._ Gabriel écoutait religieusement son père en souriant. _Tu es un bon garçon, Papa est très fier de toi._

 _\- Mike ! Il a 7 mois !_

 _\- Et alors ? Maman est jalouse de nos discussions entre hommes. Tu imagines mon pote si tu as un petit frère, trois hommes à la maison rien que pour ta Maman… Une petite sœur c'est bien aussi tu sais. Elle aurait ses copines. Bon, plus tard, ton meilleur copain en tombera amoureux et tu seras mal barré…_

Gabriel commença à s'agiter et à montrer des signes d'indisposition. Connie caressa tendrement la joue de son fils pour le rassurer.

\- _Bah oui mon chéri, Papa te raconte des bêtises._

\- _Que dirais-tu si après sa sieste on sortait voir les illuminations au Rockefeller Center ? New York est magique à ce moment de l'année…_

Connie leva des yeux étonnés vers son mari avant de lui sourire.

 _\- Je t'aime Michael Cutter._


	11. Epilogue

Le calme régnait de nouveau dans la maison après l'effervescence de la journée et Mike et Connie pouvaient enfin se retrouver dans la quiétude de leur chambre. Debout devant le miroir, Connie retirait ses boucles d'oreille tandis que Mike, l'aidant à défaire son collier, déposait de doux baisers sur sa nuque.

 _\- Tout le monde dort ?_

 _\- Hum hum…_

Connie ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de profiter de la sensation des baisers de son mari et des frissons qui la parcouraient à chaque fois.

 _\- C'était une superbe journée…_

Connie se retourna dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Tout avait commencé dès les premières heures du matin lorsqu'ils avaient été réveillés par leurs deux enfants sautant sur eux, les pressant de se dépêcher. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil placé sur leurs tables de nuit respectives leur indiqua qu'il était à peine plus de 7 heures.

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! Debout ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? On n'aura pas le temps de tout faire !_

D'une voix encore endormie, Mike leur répondit d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, qu'ils arrivaient dans quelques minutes. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent hors de la chambre sans entendre leur père leur demander de veiller à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les voisins…

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir des enfants pareils ?_

Connie éclata de rire avant d'embrasser son mari.

 _\- Mon amour, sache que j'étais une petite fille calme, cette impatience ils ne peuvent l'avoir héritée que de toi…_ Capturant de nouveau les lèvres de son mari dans un doux baiser, Connie ajouta. _Allez Papa, on leur a promis cette journée depuis longtemps. Et pense au fait que dans quelques années ils ne voudront plus rien faire avec nous…_

Mike et Connie prolongèrent leur étreinte quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par le plus jeune des deux frères, Louis. Embrassant une dernière fois sa femme, Mike lui murmura au creux de l'oreille que ce n'était que partie remise avant de se lever, prêt à affronter cette journée qui devait les conduire au Museum d'histoire naturelle puis à déjeuner chez sa mère et enfin tous ensemble d'aller assister à un match des Yankees.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les différents squelettes de dinosaures, Gabriel, les yeux émerveillés, faisait remarquer à son père qu'ils ressemblaient aux maquettes qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Une vieille dame s'approcha de Mike et Connie et leur adressa quelques mots qui remplirent Mike de fierté.

\- V _ous avez une bien belle famille. Vos enfants, on dirait des mini vous !_

Mike passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme avant de sourire chaleureusement à la dame et de continuer leur chemin.

 _\- Papa, elle voulait quoi la dame ?_

 _\- Rien mon pote, elle nous trouvait simplement très beaux._

 _\- C'est vrai ça ! Et Maman c'est la plus belle dame du monde de l'univers !_

Connie passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune de ses fils, âgé de 5 ans. Cette dame avait raison : Mike et elle avaient une jolie famille. Si Gabriel, 7 ans maintenant, était un vrai Cutter, les cheveux clairs et les yeux bleus, son petit frère était en revanche un véritable mélange de ses parents : le teint mat de sa mère et sa couleur de cheveux s'accordant parfaitement aux yeux bleus hérités de Mike. Tous les deux arboraient fièrement les charmantes fossettes de leur père quand ils souriaient, si bien qu'il était indéniable, malgré leurs différences, qu'ils étaient frères. Au niveau du comportement, les deux frères étaient également complètement différents. Alors que Gabriel était passionné de lecture et de dinosaures, était assez timide et introverti, Louis était beaucoup plus intrépide et aimait les animaux, quels qu'ils soient. C'est ainsi que le Museum d'histoire naturelle était devenu le parfait endroit pour concilier les envies de toute la famille.

Leur périple se poursuivit autour d'un joyeux barbecue chez la mère de Mike, Bill était là aussi. Les relations entre Mike et son père s'étaient considérablement améliorées ces dernières années et Connie savait ce que cela représentait pour son mari. Il avait finalement réussi à passer outre sa propre douleur et commençait à nouer des liens avec son père. Peut-être même qu'un jour il l'appellerait de nouveau Papa...

C'était avec un large sourire que Connie observait ses trois hommes et Bill s'engager dans une partie de football après le repas. Et si Mike avait de nombreux talents, ce sport n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Il pouvait néanmoins compter sur les encouragements sans faille de sa femme qui vint l'embrasser en fin de partie.

 _\- Eurk…_ grimaça Louis sous le regard amusé de ses grands-parents.

De retour dans l'intimité de leur chambre après cette journée sportive, Connie se confia à son mari.

 _\- Ils grandissent tellement vite… Ce soir, Gabriel a tenu à me lire quelques pages du premier tome d'Harry Potter que nous lui avons offert pour son anniversaire. Oh Mike, tu te rends compte ? Il n'a plus besoin de nous pour lire…_

 _\- Je sais… Et cela va être le tour de Louis bientôt…_

 _\- J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse figer le temps, qu'ils restent ainsi, innocents, avides de découvrir le monde et qu'ils aient encore besoin de nous…_

Mike embrassa tendrement le front de sa femme.

 _\- J'aime la vie qu'on mène, tous les quatre. J'aime nos fils plus que tout au monde et surtout je t'aime toi. Je t'aime pour la vie que tu m'offres, qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'aime tout à propos de toi. J'aime te voir réussir brillamment dans ton métier tout en étant toujours présente pour nos enfants, ne manquant aucun évènement les concernant. J'aime te voir t'occuper d'eux, de voir l'amour dans tes yeux quand tu les regardes ou quand tu me regardes. J'aime quand tu es là pour moi, juste à m'écouter ou à me conseiller. J'aime te regarder car pour moi tu es la plus belle femme qui puisse exister. J'aime te voir au réveil, quand tu es d'une humeur de chien car tu n'es pas du matin. J'aime me coucher avec toi, te tenir dans mes bras et te regarder dormir. J'aime te faire l'amour et user ma peau sur la tienne. J'aime passer chaque jour de ma vie avec toi parce que je sais que l'aventure que l'on vit est formidable et que le futur qui nous attend le sera tout autant. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Consuela Rubirosa, ma perfection._

Connie posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de son mari, les larmes embuaient ses yeux.

 _\- Oh Mike… Je t'aime. Tu es mon évidence, l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants et mon âme-sœur. Tu me rends heureuse chaque jour qui passe et cette vie que tu m'offres, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux..._

* * *

Encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire toutes ces histoires.

Merci particulièrement à celles et ceux qui laissent un commentaire, c'est toujours constructif, notamment HazelI'd et Justicerocks, avec qui je prends plaisir à échanger. C'est grâce à vos histoires que je me suis lancée et vous êtes une grande source d'inspiration.

Que l'aventure continue...


End file.
